Amazing, Beautiful and Perfect
by June.Louise
Summary: It's a special day. SS


So, this is just some fluff I felt like writing.

* * *

Summer woke up from her deep slumber as she felt something hot against her ear. It was tickling a little and as Summer turned around she felt the same hot blowing to her other ear. She sleepily tried to make it stop by throwing her arm up in the air. She wasn't able to do it the way she'd meant it to since her arm crashed into something bony.

"Ow!" a voice said.

Summer didn't seem to notice as she rolled onto her stomach and dug her arms underneath the pillow. She breathed in heavily and went back to that pleasant dream she'd had before waking up.

As Summer was about to drift back to sleep a warm hand touched her upper arm and dug itself underneath the pillow as well, never letting go of her arm. Summer made an attempt to push the hand away though it only came closer to her and before she knew it, she was pulled into someone's chest by two strong arms.

It was only then she opened her eyes.

Seth Cohen, her boyfriend and the most adorable guy in the whole world, smiled down at her as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Good morning sunshine," he said and sat up, bringing her with him.

"Morning, Cohen." Summer mumbled as she stretched a little inside of Seth's arms.

"You know what day it is today?" Seth said while kissing her temple. Summer giggled and nodded.

It was her eighteenth birthday.

"Happy birthday!" Seth breathed into her neck and wrapped his arms tighter round her tiny frame. He trailed kisses all the way up to her waiting lips.

"Mmmmm," Summer moaned as their lips met in a kiss. Soon Summer parted her lips to invite his tongue into her warm mouth.

After kissing for a few moments they both had to pull away for air. Their eyes met, both deep brown, and after a while just looking at each other Seth spoke.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast?" Summer looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, down in the kitchen. Your dad told me it was okay."

"My dad?" Summer said, trying to hide her grin.

"Yeah, I met him when I came here. He was on his way to work. Said he wanted to work early so he could be free tonight for the party." Seth said and tucked some hair behind Summer's ear.

"So you have made me breakfast and my dad and you talked." Summer summed it all up.

"Yeah, we had to talk. It's your eighteenth birthday and we had to plan. Obviously together."

"I can't believe you did that." Summer said in awe. "No offence but he doesn't like you that much."

"Well, what don't we both do for our favourite girl? We do have that thing in common."

"That's always something." Summer said while planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"It sure is." Seth kissed her again but didn't let Summer deepen it. He pulled away and rose from the pink sheets in Summer's bed.

"Come on, breakfast will get cold."

"You're really excited, aren't you?" Summer said and took the hand Seth offered her. "I hope you haven't gotten your mom's cooking skills." Summer smirked.

"Wow, Cohen. This is really good." Summer said as she ate from the huge breakfast Seth had made. Seth just nodded as he sipped some coffee, happy to have made Summer smile. Summer smiling was enough to make Seth smile too. She had that power; her mirth was infectious.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Summer asked, looking up. When Seth didn't reply she waved her hand beneath his eyes. "Earth to Cohen. Hello?"

"Oh, you wanna know what I've planned? Right. I thought that we could go shopping. You know, get a few new tops, a pair of shoes and maybe a dress for tonight and maybe…" Seth rambled on and on and after he finished he noticed Summer laughing. "What?"

"Cohen, you hate shopping." Summer said and stopped laughing. "So, what are the real plans?"

"Summer, those were the real plans. I want to take you shopping. I thought you would want to."

"Of course I want to Cohen. I just didn't think you were serious. You hate shopping." Summer softly said.

"I don't hate it and I want to do it for you. Think of it as a birthday gift."

Summer brightened up and looked at her boyfriend.

"Do you really want to? I mean, just because it's my birthday you don't have to."

"I want to." Seth assured her.

Summer rose from her chair and made her way to Seth. She sat down in his lap and gave him a soft kiss.

"Good, because I really want to. It's gonna be awesome." Summer said and took a bite of his bagel.

After about two hours of shopping with Summer, Seth had a dozen of bags in his hands. That did not stop Summer. She dragged him from shop to shop, buying things from left to right.

"Suuummmerr," Seth whined as she walked into a store full of underwear; women underwear. Summer though, just kept walking staying once in a while to look more closely at something.

"Cohen, what do you think of these?" Summer held up a beige bra with matching pants. The fabric was thin and see-through at most places.

Seth looked at the lingerie in Summer hand, for a moment forgetting about his tired feet. He wondered how Summer would look in those. It would look really good together with her skin and the lace; Seth just loved Summer and lace.

"Cohen, it's just underwear." Summer said after waiting for a response for a few minutes.

"Wh…what?" Seth turned his gaze up to Summer, looking innocent. Trying to at least.

"You obviously liked them, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Did. You. Like. Them. Seth?" Summer said with articulation. Seth, looking a little embarrassed, shook his head yes.

"Then I'll try it on." Summer said teasingly and dragged him with her to the fitting rooms.

"Hold this." Seth took the bags that she gave him and looked around as Summer went inside of a booth. It was strange being in a store like this; with women trying lingerie everywhere.

"Cohen, can you please help me in here?"

"What? In there?" Seth nervously said. "Summer, there is a very scary woman over there looking at me. I can't come in there." Seth told her, looking at the woman standing just outside of the changing room area, looking at him like he had just done a crime.

"Come on. I just need you to unzip me," was heard from the booth. Taking a quick glance at the scary woman, Seth hurried into the both and almost made Summer lose her balance as he stumbled into the small booth.

"Cohen! Can't you walk inside a changing booth like normal people?"

"Obviously not." Seth said and shrugged smiling, showing her his adorable dimples.

"I think I can forgive you." Summer said, stepping closer to him and making the space between them disappear.

"Good then."

"Good." Summer replied before leaning up to kiss him, just a light peck. It was all it took though for them both to forget where they were and what they were doing. Another peck led to a full kiss, a tender one neither of them wanted to end.

With all the bags and the two of them in the booth it became very hot very fast. And they had to keep standing in their positions to not fall over the bags or against the door and out on the floor. Even though this place maybe wasn't the best place to make out at they didn't stop. How could they stop when things were so hot? They were in a lingerie store.

A knocking on the door interrupted them though. They both stood still, looking at each other. After what seemed like an eternity, a voice was heard.

"Do you need any help in there?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Summer said quickly as Seth held his breath. It was the scary woman, he was sure.

"Okay then. But just yell if you need any."

"Will do. Thanks."

When they were sure that she had left Summer got dressed and they took their things, hurrying out of the boutique. Once outside, they both began to laugh.

"I'm not going back there, ever." Seth said, laughing so hard that he almost cried.

"It wasn't that bad. It was hilarious."

Seth pretended to think about it. "Yeah, it kind of was." Summer rolled her eyes and began to walk to the car. Seth fallowed with all the bags.

"Summer, wait for me." He whined as she walked with fast steps to the car, leaving him to carry everything she had bought.

"Oh, come on. You're too slow."

"That's because I have all _your_ things with me."

"It is my birthday and you don't want me to carry it, right?" Summer said as they both placed the bags into the car. Before Seth had the chance to reply Summer leaned up to kiss him. "Thanks, though." she said and started to kiss him again.

* * *

I can leave this like this or, if you want, continue it. If I continue it I will just write a few more parts showing more of Summer's birthday. 

Please review!


End file.
